


Stress

by Reddle



Series: All the Stress [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Chubby Sentinel Prime, M/M, Optimus likes it, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus hasn't seen Sentinel since he had defeated Megatron. Being Magnus is very stressful, and it's showing.</p><p>(Chub fic for 1JettaPug!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1JettaPug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/gifts).



> :) Hope you enjoy this, friend.

Optimus hadn't seen Sentinel in what felt like stellar cycles. The Prime had been busy on Earth, his team somehow lucky enough to stay there.

Of course knowing Sentinel, who was now Magnus, there was a good chance it had less to do with luck and more to do with the bot not wanting Optimus anywhere near his newly found glory.

Which was honestly fine at the moment. Optimus had taken down Megatron, so he was now a celebrity of sorts to everyone on Cybertron. The day he had returned with the

Magnus hammer in his servos, jetpack still warm from over use, his team- or, most of his team- beaten and dented, looking like overall scrap, people still flocked to him, asking question after question.

It had been hard, honestly. He was still trying to wrap his processor over losing a team mate- a friend.

But Sentinel had made it clear who was in charge. He had sent them all back to Earth to "make sure there weren't any more Decepticons hanging around". Optimus knew better.

Sentinel just wanted the attention back on himself.

But that was fine. More than fine, actually. Optimus was coming to find that he didn't like the idea of being praised like some war hero. He had just been doing his best.

So when he had been summoned back to Cybertron, he had been less than excited about it. The message had been short, via comm., and directly from Sentinel Magnus himself. Optimus had been looking forward to spending the day patroling with Fanzone or finishing up some data files or- anything but go and talk to Sentinel.

He was sure the bot hated him.

Optimus did not want to get into his own feelings about his old friend, especially so early in the morning...

But, he had to go. Sentinel, whether Optimus agreed with it or not, was the Magnus. Feeling a processor ache coming on, knowing he would have on by the end of this visit, he went to Sumdac Tower.

* * *

Optimus didn't have to wait long to see Sentinel, fortunately. He was ushered into his office without so much as even stopping in the waiting room. The receptionist was pleasant enough; he just seemed extremely busy. 

"You wanted to see me, Sentinel?" Optimus had stepped into the room, his stance professional but the tone of his voice casual. He was hoping Sentinel wasn't in a mood and throw a fit at the lack of protocol-

Optimus stopped halfway through shutting the door.

Sentinel was leaning against his desk, arms folded over his chest, his Magnus gear not present- thank the All Spark; Optimus honestly couldn't stand all of that unnecessary armor. And that cape...

He did have the Magnus hammer sitting in the corner though.

Not that that was what had Optimus's attention.

Sentinel had gained weight. His chest was rounder, the armor at his waist doing nothing but seeming to aggravate the protoform beneath it as the softer mesh bulged out, his thighs- oh his thighs were rather distracting, actually, and Optimus began to absently wonder what he looked like from behind.

"It's Sentinel Magnus," Sentinel hissed as he closed more into himself. Optimus didn't roll his optics or sigh, he simply corrected himself.

He saluted, trying to keep his gaze on Sentinel's face. He waited for Sentinel to speak again. Optimus didn't want to upset the bot- because he could get very upset.

"You haven't been sending in your reports from Earth." Sentinel kept himself very still as he glared at Optimus. "Are you keeping things from me?"

Optimus sighed. Jazz was the one who was supposed to be keeping up with reports, but he could see why the ninja bot wouldn't be.

"No, sir. There seems to be some...miscommunication within my chain of command." His optics wandered down Sentinel's body again and he had to remind himself to stop. "...How have you been?"

The question had practically formed itself. Optimus hadn't realized he had been worried- or, well, curious at least- about Sentinel and his new position. Apparently it had been stressful.

"Don't change the subject!" Sentinel stood, his arms going to his sides and Optimus got a good look at that chest and belly- and it was a belly. "And stop staring, fraggit. I know it's bad."

That last line had Optimus quirking his brow. "Bad?"

Sentinel narrowed his optics. "Yeah- I've gained a little weight, but who wouldn't? I've got your mess to clean up, the Decepticon leader here on Cybertron waiting to be broken free, the council are a bunch of morons-"

Optimus relaxed. So Sentinel had needed someone to complain to. He had always done this, why change now?

"Sentinel," Optimus said calmly as he closed the space between them. "You look good." The Prime placed a hand on Sentinel's shoulder, looking down at his body. His chest looked better up close, the shape of it a nice, soft curve, and his middle was rather round, hanging low. Optimus wondered if it spilled out over his lap when he sat down-

"...you're just saying that." Sentinel had lost his anger, and Optimus could see how tired he was. "I look like a blimp."

Optimus hummed and, seeing as he could act in a more casual manner now, slid his hand down to Sentinel's middle, grabbing a good handful of the now soft mesh and squeezing slightly. He bounced it up and down, mesmerized by how it jiggled Sentinel's entire frame.

"Sentinel, you look good." Optimus had his other hand on Sentinel's belly, moving to touch his squishy sides. "Why did you really call me here?"

Sentinel looked like he was torn between wanting to swat Optimus's hands away and touching back. He gave his old friend a look, and Optimus couldn't help but notice the color tinting his face plating.

There were a few more moments of awkward staring before Sentinel moved his hands over Optimus's, urging him to continue his petting and touching over his rounded middle. Optimus let himself smile.

This visit definitely wasn't going to end in a processor ache.


End file.
